Optimus' Easter
by DaemonicKitten
Summary: One-shot, complete. Reposted. Optimus Prime and his charge Catalina celebrate Easter with an egg hunt. Hints of Optimus/OC pairing. Side story of sorts to 'A Very Jazzy Easter'.


**Disclaimer** : I don't own it.

**Summary** : Optimus and his charge Catalina (an OC) celebrate Easter with an egg hunt.

**Note** : I'm using the same forms in this story as the ones in 'The Autobot Wash'. Now, I know that people suggest Optimus would be older and they're probably right, but I'm going to peg the oldest Autobot in my stories as Ironhide.

This is a kind of add on to 'A Very Jazzy Easter'. it can stand alone, I think, but to really understand you should read the other story. Also related to this fiction are 'Bumblebee's Easter', and 'Ironhide's Easter'. They were supposed to be one story, but considering each one had a totally different pairing, I thought I would list them separately.

**Legend** :

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

_**Lyrics**_

**(Scene/POV Changes)**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**(Optimus and Catalina, 'Lina's POV)**

Semi Optimus, or holoform? Hmmm... Well, once we'd picked up the eggs from the base under the Hoover Dam, we made our way to a forested enclave, where we'd have some privacy, and I had Optimus recharge as I hid the eggs. I was a little clueless, and almost gave in and called Mikaela, as the whole thing was her idea to begin with, but it seemed to hit me and soon I was standing in front of his grill, tapping on his hood a little to wake him.

An Easter egg hunt with ostrich eggs. The idea still made me feel torn between laughing and being a little lost. I really didn't know wny no one thought to have the Autobots appear in their holoforms and use chicken eggs, but this was...original.

Being a little more aware of the abilities of the Autobots, I had Optimus standing before me in his human holoform. It just seemed...easier than having him stomping around as a massive, twenty-eight foor tall robot. I'd also seen to inform Will about the change in plans -in case he wanted to follow my example- but stuck to ostrich eggs anyways, as they weren't that easy to hide and as an alien, he'd probably need all the help he could get.

Even so, while Optimus was checking out the remote woodsy area I'd chosen, I chose to check _him_ out. And don't you get all 'Eww! He's an alien!' with me, I kind of know that already, what with me sitting on the hood of his semi form and what not. I still liked his human holoform. He looked to be about his mid to late thirties, with spiky black hair, only a hint of a five o'clock shadow dusting his tanned cheeks and surrounding his full, pouty lips. He had very light blue eyes, that seemed to glow, when you took a close look, and he stood just under six feet, tall, I think.

Funny how the tallest of the Autobots stood shorter than most of the others in his holoform. I guess it's true what they say. Big things come in little packages.

_Oh, images! Focus, focus, focus!_

Lastly, he wore a pair of dark blue jeans over a, equally as dark blue shirt with red flame designs on it and the Autobot insignia on his shoulder. He was long, and lean, and, oh dear lord, he's watching me!

Shaking my head, I felt my cheeks warm and l looked around, trying to avoid the curious gaze he was giving me. _I wasn't staring, you're just seeing things._

"I've already spotted at least three eggs." His voice in this form was also a lot lighter, and suited the body he'd chosen. "And my sensors are reading more."

With a nod, I cleared my throat. "Um, can you turn your sensors off, or blind them to the eggs?" When I saw him frowning, I shrugged. "Well, it's like...cheating, to use sensors. You're supposed to just use your eyes."

"I don't believe shutting off my sensors completely would be wise." He looked over to his real body, which I was still sitting on. "There are Decepticons out there, still, and we are relatively unprotected here." I must have been giving off a pretty sour look, because he stared at me a moment before sighing, and a small smile graced his face, showing off even white teeth. "I will try to blind them to the eggs."

With a final nod and smile, I grabbed the basket beside me, which Bee had made in human size, and went to slip off the edge of the hood. It was a bit of a surprise, when I was caught in Optimus' arms, and he gently lowered me to the ground, making my cheeks blaze again. _What a gentleman_. I tried to keep from eyeing his muscles as he bent his arms to lower me feet first to the ground.

"Um..." _Egg hunt, egg hunt, egg hunt._ "Just remember not to squeeze the eggs too hard." _Ack! Bad thoughts!_ I kept my eyes focused on the basket, holding it out for him to take. As his hand brushed over my own, I found it still seemed to hit me just how _real_ he felt. I could feel the heat of him, just a bit too pronounced and hot to be natural, and I could feel the pulse on his wrist -I'd actually done it, too, the first time I saw his holoform- and only the fact that it never wavered told me it was fake. No matter what, the holoform pulse always remained constant...and seemed to hum with energy.

"Why would anyone play a game with such fragile items?" Cocking his head a little to the side, Optimus regarded me with a curious gaze, even as I stepped back and leaned against his front grill.

"Well, they're supposed to be hard boiled, so they're not _quite_ so fragile, and... I don't really know, to tell you the truth. Maybe because we can eat them after?" Frowning, a little, I vowed to look it up at a later date.

Now his eyes narrowed, and I'd swear he almost looked worried. "And _who_ was supposed to hard boil them?"

"Skids and Mudflap, I think. Though...they were arguing so much, I think Sideswipe and Sunstreaker volunteered to help." I didn't know much about the twin lamborghinis, but when Optimus visible _recoiled_ from the basket, I began to wonder.

"Was anyone watching over them??"

Frowning, I tried to think. "Um, maybe Bumblebee or Wheeljack. I'm really not sure. Why? What's wrong? The eggs seemed ok when I hid them."

"Right, eggs." Optimus seemed to be thinking to himself. "They probably couldn't do much then." With a reluctant nod, he led the way over to a tree, where he didn't even search. He just reached over to a small stone ledge with a bush on the edge and back in behind the bush. He had to step up on a large rock to reach, and was pressed right up against the ledge, which was chest height and rolled the egg around the bush, as it was a tad too far for his arms.

I had to forcefully remove my eyes from his aft, err...ass. "Um, you might not wanna _roll_ the egg over the rough edges." I winced a little. Even though the eggs were hard boiled, they weren't invulnerable.

Optimus turned his head to me, pulling his arm back, but even so, the egg had been left on a portion of the ledge that was at a slight angle, and it began to roll towards him. He didn't even seem to notice as he stepped off the rock, leaving the back of his head level with the edge.

"Optim-"

The egg rolled right off.

**Thud, crack, splat!**

Optimus stumbled forward with a startled and slightly pained cry as the egg rolled right into the back of his head. Now, it shouldn't have broken so easily, even with the momentum it had going, but one look showed me the egg shell was a _lot_ thinner than it should have been, and the membrane that usually protected the innards wasn't even there. What exactly happened to that?

I probably should have been worried, but as this was just a holoform, I knew he couldn't be seriously injured. He might have a headache for a bit, but that's about all.

"Wheeljack." Optimus cursed quietly as he stumbled. Catching himself, his jaw dropped and he put his hand to the back of his neck with a grimace, pulling it back to find it coated with egg whites and yolk. "I..." He seemed to close his eyes and took a deep breath before letting it out _slowly_. "I thought...the eggs were supposed to be hard boiled." His tone was deadly calm, but when he opened his eyes, they were glowing brightly and the expression within them was hard.

Oh yeah, he was pissed!

I bit my lip, placing my hand over my mouth as I watched Optimus struggle to wipe the egg off him, while wincing when he touched a sensitive spot on his head. After a moment, when I didn't feel like I was going to split apart at the seams with laughter, I shrugged a little. "Be glad that one wasn't?" I suggested shakily, breathing as steadily as I could.

Optimus raised an eyebrow, wiping his sticky hands off on his shirt and groaning in disgust. "And why, pray tell, should I be 'glad' it wasn't?" There was the _faintest_ hint of amusement in his voice, but it was overpowered with hidden wrath.

"Because it would've hurt a hell of a lot worse if it was?"

That made him pause.

"And it wasn't the fault of whoever boiled the eggs, that you turned your back on one that was gonna roll down and clock you in the head." I added, folding my arms over my chest. I tried to appear stern, but my lips trembled slightly and I had to bite them again to keep from laughing. _Although it was my fault for calling his attention away from it. He really doesn't need to know that, though._

His normally spiky hair was still spiky in the front, but glued to his head in the back. With a heavy sigh, Optimus reached out and pulled his shirt off, ridding himself of most of the stickiness.

Staring at his naked, toned chest, I felt my mouth water and closed my eyes tightly to keep my thoughts in order. _Think unattractive thoughts, think unattractive thoughts... Simmons in a thong!_ I grimaced. _Yup, that worked!_

"I suppose we should continue." Optimus' voice was reluctant.

Opening my eyes, I spun on my heel and walked over to the side of the front of the truck. I turned my back to a young tree that reached _just_ above the roof, with branches reaching out and covering his roof, and raised an eyebrow as the tanned chest of Optimus seemed to glow in the sunlight. _Focus, 'Lina!_ "Uh, yeah, and don't turn your back on anymore possibly explosive eggs?" I added, a giggle slipping out. I had to slap my hand over my mouth then, as more laughter threatened to bubble up.

Allowing myself to fall back against the tree behind me, I felt the trunk sway a little under my weight. Then I heard sounds I prayed were just my imagination, and closed my eyes a moment as warring horror and amusement soared through me.

**Crack! Sploot!**

Optimus froze and winced, closing his eyes and making a face as he covered his face with his hands, only to remove them again with a groan, leaving behind a sticky shine on his cheeks.

**Bang, thud! Roll, tumble, thud, crack!**

He winced and ducked down, disappearing in a flash and leaving me with Semi-Optimus, which immediately began to unfold on himself, growing to his 28-foot tall bipedal form. Once he was done, he looked around the area with a glare and I heard a bunch of nasty sounding whirls, clicks and whistles as he spoke in his native language. He stood still, however, as he struggled to wipe the crap off his chest, where the ooze of one egg was still seen.

In fact... It almost made it look like Optimus had gotten on the bad side of a seagull, if you get my drift.

_Sorry, sorry, sorry!_ I'd forgotten I placed two eggs in that tree, and winced as I took in the remains of the hard boiled one laying in pieces on the ground. There was a dent just above the mess on Optimus' chest, and I caught him swearing a little in English before he raised a hand to his mouth. _Oh, crap! Someone's in trouble. _ I prayed to God it wasn't me.

"Sideswipe, Sunstreaker!" He wasn't yelling, but this was the most furious I'd ever seen the normally calm leader.

_Well, at least I know it wasn't me._ I sighed in relief. Taking matters into my own hands, I grabbed the abandoned basket and began to carefully round up the remaining eggs. As I went, I couldn't help but think...

_I don't think Optimus will wanna go egg hunting again. At least...not with the misfits of the group working on the boiling of the eggs._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hope you like it

R+R Please

Thank you

Tenshi


End file.
